


Find My Soul A Home

by barricadebastard



Series: the JML universe [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humor, JML Universe, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Crush, idk how to tag this man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barricadebastard/pseuds/barricadebastard
Summary: What if Alex had never asked for Aaron's permission to fake-date him?(Alternative chapter to Chapter 31 of Je M'appelle Lafayette)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so even though jml is only two chapters away from being finished, i refuse to give up on this series! 
> 
> to clear a few things up: Aaron DOES have a crush on Alex, in the entire series. In the mainverse, alex DID ask for permission to tell people they were dating, and i will be writing a behind-the-scenes fic to show how that happened. This is an ALTERNATIVE chapter which shows what would have happened if alex DIDN'T ask for permission to fake-date him.
> 
> title from Maya Angelou's poem Alone

It had been a weird day.

Everywhere Aaron went, he was met with smirks and suggestive comments that made absolutely no sense. People who never spared Aaron a glance normally were now shooting him grins. People were being  _ friendly. _ It was unnerving, frankly, and Aaron kind of wanted everything to go back to normal. The strange behaviour was setting him on edge, and he felt like he had to constantly stay on guard until people popped out with a camera, screaming “It was a joke! We still loathe you! Did you really think we actually liked you?” A tad paranoid, perhaps, but Aaron was convinced it was justified.  

It had began in the morning. Aaron had just stepped out of his dorm, on his way to the 8am lecture - biggest mistake of his life - that drained his soul of happiness every Thursday, hitching his bag strap higher up his shoulder. He was still half-asleep when he stumbled into a warm body. 

“Shit,” he muttered under his breath, stepping back and squinting against the glaring sunlight. When he finally regained his senses, he realised that the victim of his clumsiness was Angelica Schuyler.

He rushed to apologise immediately. His words were slurring ever so slightly - he still hadn't had his first coffee of the day and he was running on minimal sleep after speed-finished one of his drafts - and he was sure that he looked a mess. His shirt was crumpled, for god’s sake! Angelica hated him enough when he was looking sharp, and the last thing he needed was for her to see this messy, half-asleep, can’t-get-his-life-together side of him. He braced himself for a cold look, or worse, no reaction at all, but Angelica smiled.

Angelica, whom Aaron had thought hated him previously, had  _ smiled _ at him.

In his disbelief, he hadn't reacted other than to gape. She didn't say anything, but patted his shoulder before walking away. 

And that had only been the beginning. Once he got to the coffee shop, expecting nothing more than a much-needed coffee and the latest gossip from Thomas, his barista and friend. Thomas didn’t need the money he received from working at a coffee shop, but he was obviously attached to the way swooning crowds of girls would enter the shop and flirt with him. This time, when Aaron made his way to the counter, he had been greeted with a lewd smirk. Instead of making Aaron’s usual order, as he normally did, Thomas leaned over the counter, chin rested in his hand. 

“So,” Thomas said, still smirking. It made Aaron just a little uncomfortable. Or perhaps a lot. “What’s the latest news?” 

Aaron had no idea what he was talking about. 

“Angelica smiled at me this morning?” he offered weakly. Thomas made a disdainful sound, before dropping the conversation and, thankfully, making the triple-shot coffee Aaron so desperately needed.

Next person to act strangely was Elizabeth Schuyler. Eliza, who sat next to him in his Women's Gender and Sexuality class, had willingly partnered up with him. This wasn't nearly as much as a surprise as his encounter with Angelica, as he was already on good terms with the middle Schuyler sister, but then she had whispered “No hard feelings, right?” in such a conspiratorial tone that he hadn't dared to admit he had no idea what she was talking. He nodded, carefully schooled his face to betray no emotion, and then changed the topic.

In the same lecture, Charles Lee gave him a dirty look. Aaron wasn’t particularly mourning the loss of his approval - he could be somewhat of a dick - but it would nice to know  _ why  _ the only person in the lecture who would willingly have conversations with him now looked like he despised him.

Aaron had managed to ignore it, mostly because it was the only other option available to him, apart from actually  _ doing  _ something about it. He continued his day, going to another lecture, an appointment with one of his professors, and then studying in the library. James, the only person Aaron felt he could truly call a ‘friend’, kept shooting him secretive smiles all throughout the lecture, making Aaron feel like he was the butt of a joke that he should have known about. It was scaring him, at this point, and he had half the mind to go home and curl up under his blankets until whatever was going on stopped. 

It was only at the end of the lecture, in the midst of the bustle of students filing out in crowds, that Aaron’s question was finally answered. 

“Hey, Aaron,” a girl asked. Aaron had never really spoken to her before, but he knew her as Stephanie Van Rensselaer. She had asked James out last year, and James had, in a panic, rejected her harshly. He later apologised, and admitted that his reaction had mostly come from surprise at being asked out, but Aaron made a point of teasing him about it to this day. She had never spoken to Aaron before, and Aaron didn’t understand why she was beginning now. 

“Good morning,” he said politely, hoping that the extent of their interaction would end there. 

It didn’t.

“Have you considered joining the GSA?” Stephanie asked, and it felt a little like Aaron had jumped midway into a conversation because he  _ swore  _ he had missed something. Why was she asking if he wanted to join the GSA? He had  _ purposefully  _ avoided the GSA since welcome week, had been too terrified to even make eye contact with the leader, as though his eyes would bore in Aaron’s soul and recognise him as a member of the LGBTQ community. There was only one reason for her sudden question: she knew he was trans.

It made sense, really. Why else would people suddenly change their attitude towards him? No wonder Lee had given him a dirty look - he was a notorious bigot. And everyone else… They probably felt sorry for him or something similar. His life was over. He had spent so long meticulously trying to hide his identity, and now everyone knew. Great. So all his hard work had been for nothing.

“Um, no?” was his only response. He began packing up quicker, but his bag was stuffed to the brim and couldn’t fit his laptop, unless he removed the papers he had haphazardly shoved in there in his hurry. With a sigh, he resigned himself to his fate, and began to properly arrange everything in his bag. It looked like there was no escape.

“Well, you should think about it,” Stephanie continued, apparently not picking up on how unwilling Aaron was to have this conversation. “Alex is already a member, although he hardly ever shows up to the meetings, and I think-”

“Wait, why would I care if Alex goes?” Aaron asked without thinking. The mention of the other male incited an instinctual panic response in him. Did Alex have something to do with this? Could he be the explanation for all the bizarre interactions today?

Stephanie looked confused. “I mean, I thought you guys were… Are you not…? Oh god, you're not, never mind, sorry.” And she hurried away, looking mortified. 

Aaron regretted scaring her away, as he watched her practically sprint down the stairs and disappear out of the lecture hall. He was sure that she knew something that would have been essential to deciphering all the strange events that day. He should have stopped her, asked her what she had been talking about, but it was too late now. Part of him didn't even want to know. If he really  _ had  _ been outed as trans, then he might as well enjoy his last few moments in bliss, right?

With a heavy sigh, he left the lecture hall. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted to say thank you to everyone who made my day on tumblr by sending me messages and asks and reblogging my little ficlets. i love you all <3

Aaron skipped his next lecture. He couldn't handle seeing anyone at that moment, and he needed to be alone. James was still out, probably studying at the library, and, for once, Aaron was glad for his absence. It meant that he could lie sprawled across his bed, face buried in a pillow to soak up any stray tears, without fear of judgment. 

He wanted to say that he wasn't scared. He wanted to say that he was proud, that he didn't mind people knowing, that this wasn't the end of the world. But he couldn't. He had tried so, so, so hard to hide that one, small part of him. It meant so much to him. He knew that some people had no problem flaunting their identity, but he was too terrified of backlash and what other people thought of him that he had always remained silent. In fact, every action and every word had always been weighed down by the thoughts and reactions of others, so much so that he couldn't remember a time where he hadn't been too afraid to do as his heart wished. 

Aaron sighed into his pillow. Moving to a far away country and isolating himself from everyone he knew was still, technically, an option. 

And then, because the entire world was rallying against him, the door opened. 

“Shouldn't you still be at your lecture?” Aaron asked flatly, voice muffled by the soft cotton material of the pillow. Great, now he couldn't even sulk in peace. 

“I skipped it,” James said, and this statement made Aaron sit up, alarmed. James  _ never  _ skipped lectures. Attendance and punctuality were two things he was very adamant about - alarmingly so, in fact - and Aaron could only recall two instances in which James had not showed up for a lecture in the past year or so, which was saying something, considering how often the man fell ill. Perhaps Aaron should have felt honoured that James was worried enough to skip a lecture just to check up on him, but it only made his stomach churn even more. The situation must have  _ really  _ escalated if James was that worried about him.

“Everyone knows, don’t they?” Aaron moaned, burying his face into the pillow once more. 

Aaron heard light footsteps, and then the feeling of the bed dipping under an added weight. James didn’t respond immediately, but his silence was all Aaron needed to know. The two of them remained on the bed, silent and brooding, as Aaron wondered at how quickly everything he had built was crumbling to decimated remains in front of his very eyes.

“I’m sorry,” James said finally.

“It’s not your fault,” Aaron mumbled. It wasn't, and he didn't want James somehow finding a way to make himself seem responsible. It was pretty common for the guy to assume that he was to blame for almost everything. 

James seemed to hesitate, before offering feebly, “I mean, at least you know a lot of gay people anyway?”

Aaron's face twisted into a frown, and he looked up at where James was grimacing. “... What's that got to do with anything?” he asked, bewildered. Perhaps he had meant to say trans instead? Or maybe he was referring to everyone in the LGBTQ community under the term 'gay’. But Aaron knew James' speech patterns and this wasn't one of them. 

“I mean,” James said slowly, looking somewhat uncomfortable. He had never been the best at comforting someone. “At least we know that there are loads of other gay people on campus and in our friend groups? I know it doesn't mean that stuff won't happen and people will still be homophobic but at least they can support you when it does.” 

“James?”

James winced. “Yeah?”

“Which secret, exactly, are people talking about?”

“Um… The fact that you’re dating Alex now?” 

Aaron opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, and began to seriously consider screaming into his pillow.

“I mean, you could have told me, I’ve been whining to you about my crush on Thomas for ages so it’s not like I would’ve judged you-” 

“James?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Kill me.” 

\-------------

Well, Aaron now had two options: Continue ignoring this new rumour and hope that it would die down, or find out  _ why  _ the hell Alex was telling people that they were dating. Because of course Alex would be the one to start a rumour like that. Aaron definitely wouldn’t put it past him. Alex had little shame and even less consideration for other people, and Aaron could see him roping other people into his lies in order to get what he wanted.

But what  _ did  _ he want?

This had nothing to do with Aaron. He was well aware of that. If Aaron was anything other than a pawn, then Alex would have already contacted him by now. As it were, he  _ hadn't,  _ so clearly this was about something else. Aaron couldn't ignore the twinge of hurt he felt upon that thought. Apparently, his pathetic infatuation for the man had not dimmed.

Aaron sighed. Dwelling over it would do nothing but make him feel worse. He pushed the matter out of his mind and tried to focus on the assignment he was doing. His fingers tapped against the keyboard, a rhythmic beat that kept him company and drew his mind away from beautiful Latinos with messy hair and eyebags.

His phone rang. Alex's name flashed on the screen. Aaron was convinced the universe was working against him.

He considered ignoring it in favour of getting some work done - if his grade was ruined by a silly crush, he would never forgive himself - but he found himself too curious to press 'decline’. Here was an opportunity to find out what was going on, and he needed  _ closure,  _ dammit.

With a weary slump of his shoulders, he picked up his phone.

“Hey, boyfriend,” Alex's voice called through the speakers, sounding sheepish even across the phone. 

“What did you do?” Aaron asked shortly. He didn't have time to humour Alex. At least, that's what he told himself. But he had also told himself that his cheeks were flushed because it was hot in the room, and not caused by hearing Alex address him as 'boyfriend’, so his words had very little weight.

“So I may have possibly told Peggy that we're dating?” Alex offered. His grimace was almost audible across the phone. “She kept asking me a bunch of questions I didn't want to answer, so I told her I was already dating someone. But then she asked who, which I really should have anticipated, except I _ didn't,  _ so I freaked out and said the first name that came into my head and you know what Peggy's like, the entire campus probably knows now-”

“Alex,” Aaron said, as calmly as he was physically able. “Shut up.”

Alex quieted immediately.

Aaron took the opportunity to take several deep breaths. The last thing he needed now was to have a freak out and start screaming at Alex.  _ Clearly  _ the other man had no idea what he was doing, so someone had to remain rational. 

“Why did you need to be dating someone?” Aaron asked finally. As far as he was aware, Alex was single. For the first time in a long time. Aaron had not forgotten his first year dalliances with numerous lovers, each changing every week. It had been rather amusing for the rest of campus to guess who he would be dating next, but it was difficult to appreciate the humour of the situation when Aaron had been, from day one, nursing a crush on the man. Alex settling down had been the best thing that had happened to him - it was marginally easier to get over him if he didn't have to see him lip-locking with someone every day. And Aaron _ had  _ been getting over him. His stupid crush had gradually decreased… right up until Alex decided to tell the entire world that he was dating Aaron.

“Well, I may or may not have a crush on my three best friends,” Alex said quietly. “I mean, I don't know, it's all early stages and shit, but Peggy kept bothering me about whether or not I saw Laf in a more than friendly way. So I did the rational thing.”

“Please never call yourself rational ever again,” was Aaron's automatic response. “Why me? Why not anyone else?”

“Listen, I don't know, man,” Alex sighed, sounding frustrated. “I had to think fast, and you were the first person I thought of.”

A pause. “So  _ do  _ you like Laf?”

Alex huffed. “Dude, I don't know. I think so. Probably. But I like Herc and John too. Maybe I'm just not used to having friends so I'm confusing friendship and romance. Or maybe I just have hot friends. I don't fucking know.”

“No need to take your frustration out on me,” Aaron said mildly. Commenting on Alex's apparent romantic feelings for his friends was out of the question. There was no way he could discuss it further without feeling like someone had driven a stake directly into his heart. “So how is this going to work?”

“So you'll do it?” Alex asked, sounding excited. Aaron could almost sense the vibrations of energy that were undoubtedly making the man squirm in his seat as he usually did. 

“It's not like I have much choice,” Aaron sighed. “We're going to have to meet up, get our act straight. You know, when we got together, why we kept it a secret, stuff like that.”

There was an uncharacteristic silence from Alex's end.

“You didn't think about any of that stuff, did you?”

The silence continued. It looked like it was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on tumblr @hhhercules_mulligan 
> 
> Next up! alex is angsty about his crushes on his friends (as per fullofcrazyness's request) and aaron comes up with a backstory whilst trying not to be angsty about his own crush
> 
> ((maybe it's just because im not used to american accents but the way leslie says 'obliterates' in the world was wide enough !!!!!! just kills me everytime))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been overwhelmed with preparation for exams soooooooooo i wont be updating much for the next month or so. i will still publish some stuff because i live to procrastinate but, ya know. life's hard.

They met up at a cafe that Aaron liked. It was small, tucked out of the way, and had a homey atmosphere that was more comfortable than the big, impersonal Starbucks that was further up the road. It was a lot more peaceful too, so Aaron often found himself sitting at one of the crooked tables that kept rocking, writing his assignments with a large and ugly mug of coffee beside him. 

Aaron had never brought someone over to what he now thought of as  _ ‘his’  _ cafe. He had discovered it with James at the beginning of their friendship two years ago, but James hadn’t been nearly as enthusiastic about it and hadn’t returned. It was Aaron’s personal space, somewhere he could let down his guard and stop worrying about appearances.

So why the  _ hell  _ had he told Alex to meet him there?

He was sat in his favourite seat - a maroon armchair by the window, comfortably worn and surprisingly springy. He hadn’t brought his laptop with him, and his phone was going to die soon, so he found himself staring blankly at the passersby, tapping an impatient rhythm into the wood. The barista (a short, plump woman with greying hair and a constant disgruntled expression that contrasted her warm heart and eagerness to help others) kept shooting him a strange look the longer he sat down without ordering his usual, but Aaron simply shot her a smile across the room. God, he hoped that Alex showed up soon.

Of course, Alexander Hamilton worked to make Aaron’s life more difficult than already was. He didn’t arrive until exactly seventeen minutes later (not that Aaron was counting - he was only repeatedly checking his phone to see how abysmal the battery was. That was all.)

He came in a flurry, rushing - at least he knew how late he was - through the coffee shop doors, setting off the small cluster of bells that tinkled merrily upon his arrival. The few patrons in the shop looked up, startled by the sudden movements and loud noise in the otherwise hushed environment. Of course, Alex was completely oblivious to the stares he was receiving, and instead hurried over to the table that Aaron was sitting at, throwing his bag down with a clatter and said loudly, “Shit, I’m late, aren’t I? Sorry, John was being a fucking dick about-”

“Lower your voice,” Aaron hissed as a particularly elderly patron looked scandalised by Alex’s foul mouth. Even the barista looked shocked, and she must have seen enough bullshit to last her a lifetime. But then again, maybe she was just shocked to realise that Aaron actually had friends. Or maybe she was shocked that Aaron was friends with someone like Alex. Aaron didn’t blame her - he didn’t know why he liked Alex either (that was a lie - he did. It was those gleaming eyes filled with challenge, that cocky smirk, that passion that spilled past his lips-)

(That was not the point.)

They ordered, and Aaron watched as Alex hovered near the counter as he waited for their drinks to be done. Apparently, he didn’t understand the concept of waiting whilst sitting down. Even from across the shop, Aaron could see the strange look the barista shot him as she handed him two drinks: a black coffee and a cappuccino. 

Aaron sighed as Alex sat down. “If we’re going to do this, we’re going to do this right. We need a backstory. When did we get together, supposedly?” 

Alex thought for a moment. He did this thing where his face scrunched up a little when he was thinking, and little creases appeared in his forehead. Aaron tried not to think about how endearing that was. “Well, Herc, John and Laf will definitely get a little suspicious if I’ve been dating for too long without telling them. And they’ll want to know when the hell I had time to sneak out when I’ve been with them most of the time. So, maybe under a month?”

“Sounds good,” Aaron agreed. “What do you mean ‘time to sneak out’?” 

“I spend all my time either in lectures, at the library or with them,” Alex pointed out. The creases in his forehead deepened. “How can I have been dating someone for a month if I’ve never had time to see my so-called boyfriend?” 

“We could have met at the library?” Aaron suggested. “Or you could have lied about going to the library to meet me.” A bizarre concept - Alex lying to his beloved friends in order to spend time with  _ Aaron,  _ of all people? That would never happen in a million years. But then again, Aaron would have said he would never fake-date Alex in a million years, and yet here he was, struggling to come up with a background story and questioning every decision he had ever made in his life that had led to this point. 

Alex pulled a face. “I don’t like lying to them about where I’m going, that’s just… wrong.” 

“Well, you’re lying to them about dating someone,” Aaron said a tad too harshly. Alex looked taken back, and a little hurt. Shit. “Sorry, that was… uncalled for. I’m just a little stressed.”

Now Alex looked guilty, and that was even worse. God, Aaron hated everything about this situation. “I’m sorry for dragging you into this. I know you don’t want to be here-” 

“It’s fine,” Aaron interrupted. He smiled a little, and Alex seemed to relax. “I don’t mind helping you out.” 

“Okay,” Alex said, smiling. “Okay. So we met at the library all the time, and went to get coffee afterwards?”

“Yep.”

“And we kept it a secret because…?” 

Aaron already had an answer to that one. “I’m not out.” Although, if directly asked about his sexual orientation, Aaron wouldn’t lie, he still didn’t broadcast his preferences to the world. And considering he didn’t date anyone… well, it was more of a coincidence that not many people knew.

“Shit, did I out you?” Alex asked, eyes suddenly widening. He looked terrified, clutching the end of the table like it was a lifeline. And although the actual answer was ‘yes’, Aaron found himself scrambling for something that would help him look less horrified by his own actions.

“No, no, it’s fine. A handful of people knew anyway, and I don’t care who knows.” 

“Oh god,” Alex said, horrified. “I  _ did  _ out you.” 

“Alex,” Aaron emphasised. “It’s  _ fine.  _ Just because I didn’t tell everyone, doesn’t mean I mind them knowing. The only reason not many people know is because I don’t date much either way. But I’ve never lied or tried to hide the fact that I’m bisexual.” 

“...Okay.” 

“Okay?” 

“Okay.” 

“What about PDA?”

What?

“What?

Alex looked confused by how confused Aaron was, which was confusing because why wasn’t Alex as confused about the necessity of PDA as Aaron was?

“If we’re going to be dating, or, well, ‘ _ dating’,”  _ he repeated the word, this time with heavy emphasis and quotation marks, “It’s gonna look a little strange if we’re not touching each other at all.” Aaron’s heart had stopped in his chest, because he had no idea this would be an issue at all. But now he was imagining the heat of Alex’s palm hot against his thigh, casual and yet intimate, as he sat opposite his  _ real  _ crushes. Good lord. What had Aaron signed up for? 

“I, uh…”

“It’s okay if you’re not comfortable with that,” Alex hurried to add. “They’ll understand if I say you’re not comfortable with PDA-” 

“No,” Aaron interrupted. He felt a little faint. “If we’re doing this, we’re doing this properly. What’s the limit for you?” 

“I think I should be asking  _ you  _ that first, considering you seem significantly more freaked the fuck out than me.” 

True. “Hand-holding is fine. Touching arms, or… legs, is fine too. Cheek kisses should be… okay.” It was getting increasingly difficult to not think about how soft Alex’s lips might be against his skin.

“That sounds fine,” Alex said. “Ugh, I just wish I had never said anything, because now I have  _ no  _ chance of getting with any of them!” 

“It was a stupid move on your part,” Aaron agreed coolly, smiling when Alex gasped in the most dramatic fashion. 

“But seriously. I’ve thrown away my shot completely. And now I’ll  _ never  _ get with them, and I’ll have to die alone and watch them date other people and each other, and they’ll forget me and move on and I’ll become a celibate monk because I blurted out the wrong thing when Peggy was interrogating me.”

“A tad dramatic, don’t you think?” When Alex refused to agree, Aaron raised an eyebrow. “Wow. You really like them, don’t you?” 

“I do,” Alex said quietly. He sounded more forlorn than Aaron had ever heard. “They’re just so perfect, all three of them, and sometimes I wonder how the hell I’m supposed to make myself worthy of them, you know?” 

Oh shit. It looked like a talk about Alex’s real crushes was going to be inevitable. And now Aaron would have to  _ comfort  _ him too. He took a sip of his cappuccino to hide his discomfort. “What do you mean?” 

Alex shrugged. “They’re just so… You know?” 

“No, I don’t know,” Aaron replied dryly. Alex didn’t laugh.

“They’re so… amazing. They know what they’re doing with their lives, they eat proper meals and sleep proper hours, they don’t walk around looking like a damn mess all the time.” He laughed, but it was so bitter and self-deprecating that Aaron’s heart didn’t flutter like it normally did when he heard Alex’s laugh. “Meanwhile, I’ve got more eyebags than the local supermarket. They spend more time caring for me like they’re my parents that they barely have time to be my friend.” 

“That…” Aaron isn’t sure what to say. “Sucks,” he finished lamely. Alex shoots him a mildly amused look. “But I’m sure they don’t see it that way. If they had a problem with it, they would have stopped being your friend ages ago. They clearly don’t mind.” 

Alex shrugged - he clearly didn’t believe Aaron. 

What the hell had he gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor, insecure alex. poor, heartbroken aaron.
> 
> GUYS, I NEED YOUR HELP. im writting a burrcules drabble, but im really stuck on the title, and im sick of having shitty ones. SO i want to send around ten people a google docs link so they can read what i've written so far and vote on the titles that ive listed in the doc. 
> 
> if you want to vote, drop your tumblr or your email in a comment, and i'll send it to you! (or just message me on my own tumblr)
> 
> tumblr is [hhhercules-mulligan](http://www.hhhercules-mulligan.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [hhhercules-mulligan](http://www.hhhercules-mulligan.tumblr.com). (also my insta is [melanin.maestro](http://www.instagram.com/melanin.maestro))


End file.
